


Secret Fire

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Master/Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Masters, especially human masters, would sometimes take their young students aside and offer them this experience. It was perfectly normal.





	Secret Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts).



> Includes underage and incest, as well as implied past sexual coercion.

"You don't have to do this."

It would have been better, easier, if Anakin could read some level of excitement or desire in his master's voice. Were Obi-Wan's eyes full of need, if his voice trembled at the edge of detection, if his breath quickened, then Anakin could dismiss this notion out of hand. Instead, Obi-Wan's gaze and voice were steady and detached, nearly amused and vaguely disinterested.

The other Padawans had talked secretively amongst themselves about this, full of questions and curiosity. Masters, especially human masters with human apprentices, would sometimes take their young students aside and offer them this experience around the age of fifteen or sixteen. It wasn't meant to be coercive, the older Padawans reassured them, and was perfectly normal. The experience may or may not be painful, although any good master would take care to minimize that part. This was simply another lesson: his body was growing into adulthood, and this was one aspect of his life he should learn to accept and control, guided by the person who knew him best and was there to oversee his well-being. Like his peers, Anakin had listened raptly during their earlier lectures about sex. Now just as the rumors said he would be, he'd been approached about the practical examination.

There were darker rumors the younger Padawans had heard. Not all masters in the past had been kind. Not all had accepted a refusal. Had the Order covered it up, sending away those Jedi into places they could harm no one else? Others might know, but Anakin didn't.

What he did know was that his body burned. His physical form, only recently taught control, betrayed him at every turn as hormones surged in him night and day. Anakin privately believed it must be easier for the other Padawans, those raised in the Temple to this life, and his jealousy prickled under his skin with the rest of the uncomfortable emotions. His master had offered him the chance to explore this new physicality in a familiar setting with a familiar face, but the word "master" crawled on Anakin's tongue with the offer. His mother had protected him from much, he knew now, but he remembered her quiet admonitions even from his youngest days, that he must always obey and please his master, no matter what he was asked to do. He remembered the still expression on her face, and only years later did he fully understand what her words meant.

Obi-Wan didn't consider himself Anakin's owner. He would never demand this of him, yet surely he knew how Anakin would hear the simple suggestion?

He played for time, considering. "Did you have sex with Master Qui-Gon when you were his Padawan?"

Obi-Wan's smile wilted, the same as it always did when he was reminded of his lost friend. "That will always remain a matter between me and Master Qui-Gon, just as your decision now will remain between us. What I can say is that Qui-Gon's own master was quite insistent in the matter and felt it was a necessary step for a young Jedi to move forward with his or her training."

"Do you?"

Obi-Wan spread his arms. "I consider that your decision, not mine. If you're not ready and would like to discuss the notion when you're older, we can take it up again in the future. We can also not discuss it again if you prefer."

"It's fine," Anakin said, knowing the words spilled out too quickly. "We should. I want to."

"All right." There was the smile again, back to kind indifference. But under it, Anakin thought he heard the slightest catch of breath.

They chose Master Obi-Wan's room. Anakin still shared sleeping quarters with several other Padawans, and this would require privacy and patience. "Come by tonight after your evening meditation," Obi-Wan instructed.

Anakin had enough control over his body not to swallow. "Is there anything I should to do prepare?"

"I think the calming meditation will be enough. If you'd like to bathe, go ahead, but this may get messy and we'll likely have to bathe again when we're finished."

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan," Anakin said, his mind fluttering with worry. The little bodily control he had on the parts of his body he was most concerned about today was useless now. He took the bathing advice, and here he was alone enough to deal with his anticipation as he'd learned a few years ago. The Jedi taught there was no shame in meeting the body's needs, but they also told him that learning control over those needs was a sign of maturity. The heat of the water and the flush through him from his orgasm almost made him pass out. Stupid. He was being stupid. He was lucky Obi-Wan hadn't laughed at him and not even bothered with this.

Meditation brought some calm, though not as much as he wished. His mind wanted blank peace but his thoughts strayed to tonight's activities, looming closer with every passing second.

At the appointed time, Anakin dressed himself in a clean robe, told the other Padawans in their shared room he would be occupied for the night working with his master, and walked the well-trod passageway to Obi-Wan's room.

He could turn back now. He could return to his room and spend the rest of the evening in meditation, curing himself of this affliction without Obi-Wan's help.

Before he could decide, before he could announce his presence, the door opened before him. "Hello, Anakin. Please come inside."

He stepped into the room. Master Obi-Wan's quarters were sparsely furnished. He'd acquired a few candles which Anakin had not seen in here before, placing them in shallow dishes on the flat surfaces available. The candlelight made the little space feel even smaller, more intimate. Obi-Wan had also dressed in fresh clothes, Anakin noticed, and he was smiling pleasantly.

"Have you eaten? Did you meditate?"

"Yes, Master. Both."

"Good. Would you like some water before we begin?" He gestured to a small carafe and two cups, pouring water for himself and waiting for Anakin's response.

"No, thank you."

Obi-Wan took a drink from his cup and set it aside. "You don't have to be nervous. We won't do anything that you don't want to."

Anakin sat down on the one chair in the room. Obi-Wan sat on the bed. It had been made recently, with crisp corners and fresh sheets for the night. Obi-Wan asked, "Have you decided what you want to do?"

"I'm here. I've decided."

"Good. What would you like to do tonight?"

Anakin was nonplussed. "We are going to have sex."

"Yes," said Obi-Wan, and perhaps it was the dim light from the candles that dilated his eyes, but Anakin was sure that wasn't the only factor. "However, as your studies should have told you, 'sex' covers a wide array of activities. We can go through as many as you like."

His head swam, suddenly awash in the images of what his teachers had described: on his knees in front of his Master, his mouth wrapped wetly around his prick; hands folded around him, rubbing Obi-Wan until the same sticky surge Anakin knew from his private times squirted between them, bent over in front of him, spread wide and moaning by the same thick organ driving slowly into his body.

"Maybe," Anakin said, unable to keep his voice steady, "maybe we start with mouths."

"All right." Obi-Wan stood and approached him. Anakin relaxed his jaw, unsure of how he should do this. Suddenly Obi-Wan grasped his chin and kissed him, his lips strong against Anakin's, and his tongue probing for entrance.

Surprised, Anakin kissed him back, enjoying the new sensation. No one had kissed him this way. He'd seen a few holos where people did, and now he was that person, kissing someone else. Obi-Wan's hand slipped away from his chin, resting on the back of his neck as they touched each other's mouths, exploring. Anakin could sense the quiet amusement in his master's mind.

He broke the kiss. "Hi," Anakin said, weirdly shy.

"Hello."

"This is good, but I meant something else by mouths." He wanted to get to this and get through it. His own prick was already hard under his robes. Master Obi-Wan must be hard as durasteel under his own.

"Ah." Obi-Wan touched his face, then with steady hands untied Anakin's belt quickly. His hand slid into Anakin's trousers, and oh, his palm was hot! Anakin let out a soft moan as Obi-Want tugged him free. The traitor organ stood upright from Anakin's pants. Then Obi-Wan bent his head and slid his lips over the head and down his shaft.

The sensation was like nothing Anakin had felt before. His own hand felt good on himself, but the wet heat of Obi-Wan's mouth, the clever touch of his tongue along the underside, these coiled within him like fire, like a secret he'd never heard before tonight. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped, not if he'd tried, not if he trained for twenty years. Obi-Wan glanced up at him, eyes amused under their lashes. He was beautiful. This was beautiful. Anakin's fumbling hand stroked his face before falling to his shoulder while Obi-Wan's head moved up and down.

"Please," Anakin muttered, and then swore as his whole body seized with pleasure. Obi-Wan coughed around him, mouth filling before he swallowed hard, still sucking as his throat moved. Whines escaped Anakin's mouth, and grew when Obi-Wan slid his lips off, licking and cleaning as he went. Oversensitive nerves zinged at every stroke of his tongue, shocking Anakin over and over.

Obi-Wan sat back. He tried to maintain his amused detachment, but through the dreamy haze of his perceptions, Anakin saw the flush over his face and the banked longing in his eyes as he wiped his mouth.

"Feel better?"

"Ask me in a few minutes when I can think again," Anakin said, closing his eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

That maddening humor again. Anakin's eyes snapped open, annoyed. "'You're welcome?'"

"Yes. Typically considered the polite response to an offer of gratitude. Tell me I've raised you well enough to know that."

Anakin's stomach twisted. Obi-Wan hadn't raised him, though he often leaned on the parental role that masters sometimes took with their Padawans. But masters also offered their Padawans these early lessons in sex. That complicated the bond between them.

"What's the purpose of this lesson?" he asked. "To make me grateful? Or to demonstrate why it's a bad idea?"

"I could take a cue from Master Yoda and ask you what you think the lesson's purpose is, but it always irritated me when Master Qui-Gon did that. There's no deeper meaning to look for. Adolescence is a difficult time. You have questions. It's easiest to work through the answers with someone you trust, and who will still be there for you tomorrow. That's all."

He was aware of how they looked: Anakin in the chair with his prick still out, still a little hard, and Obi-Wan sitting back on his heels, a small dribble in his beard he hadn't noticed.

"I thought you were going to have sex with me."

"I did."

"I mean, real sex." He felt the blush starting. Bodily control was out the window, down the side of the Temple, and off screaming into the night. Anakin had none left.

Obi-Wan tilted his head. "Anakin, you'll discover every species and culture has its own idea of what 'real sex' means, and you should familiarize yourself with the basics of ones you suspect you'll encounter. On some worlds, a handshake at the wrong time is a marriage proposal." He was back into his lecturing tone, the one Anakin absolutely despised. Maybe he saw the growing annoyance on Anakin's face. "What I mean to say is what we just did is real sex. If you're talking about intercourse, that's obviously another option. It's up to you."

Anakin tried to consider his options through logically, but his brain felt like warm mush, and in the absence of higher thought, his body knew what it craved. "I want to."

"All right." Obi-Wan stood up smoothly and held out his hand to help Anakin to his feet.

Still dizzy, Anakin took a moment to notice his own eyes were now at the same height as his master's. Soon he'd be taller, looking down at Obi-Wan. On Tatooine the saying went that a son grew as tall as to meet his father's eyes, but Anakin had no father. Perhaps he'd grow as high as the towers of the Jedi Temple.

He decided he liked this level of brain mush. Much better than his own work.

"Hi," he said, enjoying looking into Obi-Wan's eyes.

Obi-Wan kissed him again, holding his shoulder firmly with one hand, the other stroking Anakin's neck. Prepared this time, Anakin kissed him back, appreciating the sensation of a mouth against his, shivering as he tasted the lingering flavor of his own seed on his master's tongue. He wanted everything promised in that kiss, and more.

Obi-Wan's thumb brushed his cheek. "Tell me what you want to do."

All of it. Everything. Anakin's body was ready for more, ready to rut and surge with primal need. His master was here with him, would help him, and this was good, he knew, kissing Obi-Wan again. If he was left to his own devices with another Padawan, they'd destroy each other with need.

"I want to feel you in me," Anakin said, feeling the awkward shapes of the words encompassing a much greater desire.

Obi-Wan nodded, and brought him to the bed. His sure hands removed Anakin's robes as though he'd been practicing. Anakin reached for him, but Obi-Wan's hands were faster, easing off his own clothing without help. He was aroused, just as Anakin had thought, more than half-hard but not with the same ache Anakin strained at again as his shoulders were guided against the sheet.

Cold. Obi-Wan's finger was cold and wet, stroking the too-sensitive skin around Anakin's entrance, and he tensed, more shivers sending bumps across his own skin.

Obi-Wan paused. "You can change your mind whenever you want. You don't have to."

Anakin didn't reply, and instead reached to grab his master's wrist, pressing Obi-Wan's finger against himself, and seeing the desire burst into clear view over his face. He wanted Anakin, and he didn't want to be someone who wanted him. This might be condoned by the Order, even recommended, and still a thrill of shame at his own need filled his master's eyes as his finger pushed inside, lubricating and readying.

Obi-Wan was less sure with his work when he withdrew his hand, carelessly dribbling the slick oil onto himself and spreading with a quick jerk of his own palm. A moment later, Anakin felt the tip of his prick slide inside. Their eyes locked at the intimate touch, Obi-Wan's mouth open in a pleasure Anakin could practically feel in his mind, Anakin biting back a groan as his skin stretched and strained to accept this strange new intrusion. His cock was hard as stone, and his nerves sang.

Please your master, he had been told, and although the sensation was close enough to pain that tears pricked in his eyes, he muttered, "Harder." Obi-Wan groaned, pulling back to slam inside with a deep thrust, and Anakin cried out with the secret he knew now, the secret of things in the darkness.

* * *

It was late. Come tomorrow, the first of the new students would arrive. Today was the last day this odd little academy Uncle Luke was building belonged only to the two of them, and tonight was the last night. Ben had read the old texts, the ones they'd found months back. He'd listened without judgement when his uncle had spoken of his own brief Jedi training. He knew what had happened, and why, and he understood the reasoning. Bodies wanted what they would, and it was better to work through their needs with someone who cared and would still be there after.

Ben understood, and he knew it must be tonight.

"You don't have to do this," Uncle Luke said, but his face was sad and lonely, and full of secrets Ben wanted to learn.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rites of Passage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088073) by [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis)




End file.
